The invention generally relates to dispensers and, more particularly, relates to dispensers for use in conjunction with wound films such as plastic wrap, aluminum foil, wax paper, and the like.
Cartons for the storage and dispersal of rolls of wound flexible film are well-known. Such cartons are typically manufactured from paperboard material and folded into a configuration conventionally referred to as a trunk-lid box wherein a base or box of the carton forms an enclosure for the roll with an open top, and the lid is folded relative to the trunk to form a natural hinge and thereby allow the lid to close the trunk.
A number of criteria need to be considered when manufacturing such a carton. One concern is the ease with which the material can be drawn from the roll. This criteria is a function of a number of variables including the type of material wound onto the roll, the manner in which the roll is positioned or placed within the carton, and the angle at which the material must be pulled from the carton. For example, if the material is of a high-tack quality, it may tend to adhere to itself thereby requiring a relatively high level of force to pull the material from the roll. Depending upon the degree of tack to the film, and the angle at which the material is pulled from the carton, the roll itself may tend to be pulled completely out of the carton, creating a source of frustration for the user. Moreover, once the roll is pulled from the carton, the risk of contamination of the film is increased.
Mechanisms have therefore been devised which perform a retention feature within the carton. In other words, the roll itself may be physically held within the carton such that upon a user pulling on the film, the roll is held against the force created by the user, while still enabling the roll to rotate and thereby dispense film. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,656, assigned to the present assignee, discloses a roll restraining dispensing carton wherein opposite ends of the carton include collars for retaining the roll within the carton. The collars include apertures which circumnavigate the ends of the roll to thereby physically hold the roll within the carton, and also provide a bearing surface around which the roll may rotate.
One further concern arises when the wound film is of a pressure sensitive adhesive variety. In such a situation, the weight of the roll resting upon itself may cause the individual layers of the film to adhere and thereby prevent, or severely hinder, dispersal of the film. It is therefore advantageous in such situations to mount the roll within the carton in a suspended manner such that the core of the roll is mounted for rotation, but wherein the film wound upon the roll is not resting upon itself. Such a suspension feature is also disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,656.
While such a carton has proven to be successful, it would be advantageous to continue to improve such features. In addition, such cartons are typically manufactured and loaded with rolls of wound film in an automated process. It would therefore be advantageous to improve the ease of manufacturability of the carton as well.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a film dispenser is provided which comprises a body, a lid hinged to the body, a roll of film, and first and second retainers. The body includes a base, first and second sides extending orthogonally from the base, and first and second ends extending from the base. The body defines an interior channel. The lid is hinged to the body and movable between closed and open positions. The lid prevents user access to the interior channel when in the closed position, whereas the interior channel is user accessible when the lid is in the open position. The roll of film is positioned within the interior channel and includes a core around which is wound a web of film. The web is narrower than the core and includes first and second ends. The first and second retainers are positioned proximate the first and second body ends, and each include a bearing plate substantially parallel to one of the first and second body ends, a spacer interconnecting the top edge of the bearing plate to a top edge of one of the first and second body ends, and a flap connecting a bottom edge of the bearing plate to the base of the body. The spacer and flap are substantially parallel to the body base and each end plate includes an aperture receiving one of the core ends.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method of assembling a dispenser for rolls of wound web material is provided which comprises the steps of inserting a roll of wound web material into a tubular body having first and second opposed ends, and folding first and second end walls hinged to the tubular body toward the first and second opposed open ends, respectively. The roll includes a core around which web material is wound, wherein the web material is narrower than the core. The core includes first and second ends free of web material. The first and second ends of the core are captured in retaining apertures provided in the first and second end walls during the folding step.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, a dispenser for rolls of wound film is provided which comprises a trunk, a lid, and first and second retainers. The roll includes a core having first and second hollow ends, with film wound around the core. The film has a width less than the width of the core. The lid is hinged to the trunk and the first and second retainers are connected to the trunk and extend into an interior channel. First and second retainers penetrate into the hollow ends of the core to retain and suspend the core within the trunk.
These and other aspects and features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.